Demande Coeur
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: - Porque o amanhã não o faria deixar de amá-la menos. - Zerocentric -Dedicada à BloodyPaty


「**Demande Coeur**」

｡

｡

_Dedicada a BloodyPaty_**  
**

｡

｡

Ainda me lembro daquela primeira vez que encontrei você. Bem, as memórias são embaçadas, já que eu estava me afogando em minha própria tristeza. Você foi tão gentil naquele dia, me tocava como se tivesse medo de me quebrar, mas você não podia ver que eu já estava quebrado, que eu não era mais um garoto normal.

Quantas vezes você me salvou de mim mesmo, demonstrando sempre uma compaixão fora do normal e um amor que cobria todo o ódio e raiva que corria por minhas veias. Você me tratava com amor, um amor que tive que aprender a aceitar, pois você não era alguém que se podia parar.

E quando aprendi a aceitar o seu amor, descobri que você era amiga de um _vampiro_, de um vampiro como aquele daquela noite, um _sangue puro_. Eu quis matá-lo. Ele que te tocou, que você tocou com as mesmas mãos com as quais me ajudou, as mãos que me salvaram de minha tristeza. Você o amava com o mesmo amor que me dedicava.

Eu me senti enojado.

Como foi difícil ignorar sua cara de dor e tristeza daquela noite em que neguei sua ajuda. Você me olhou como se eu tivesse te esfaqueado, mas, Yuuki, você é que havia me afogado mais em vez de me ajudar. Aprender a aceitar que você o amava, ele que era como aquela _mulher _que matou as pesosas que eu amava, foi algo muito difícil, quase impossível.

Foi então que eu aprendi a dedicar meu ódio só para ele.

Enquanto eu pudesse odiá-lo, eu conseguiria te amar. Mas, sua fixação por ele era ridícula. Você não era igual a ele e eu queria fazer com que você visse isso. Mas, você era tão teimosa. E quando te encontrei tremendo, descobrindo que você tinha ido no Dormitório da Turma da Noite para vê-lo, eu me senti realizado. Ele tinha deixado claro pra você que vocês não eram iguais e isso me alegrou, ainda mais quando você recorreu aos meus braços em busca de conforto.

Então você cresceu, Yuuki, e desabroxou. E eu sempre estive ao seu lado, ignorando meus tolos sentimentos por você. Aquele amor que crescia a cada dia e que você, sendo a sonsa que era, nunca percebeu. Mas, eu já sabia de seus sentimentos, seu amor incondicional para com o Kuran. Seu coração nunca me pertenceria e essa afirmação sempre me fazia me afastar de você. Mas, você nunca me deixava ir muito longe, sempre ia atrás e me arrastava para o lugar que você considerava seguro para mim, ao seu lado.

Entretanto, Yuuki, você não percebia que eu era um perigo e só foi perceber quando era tarde demais e eu havia perdido o controle. Eu achei realmente que era o fim da nossa amizade, de nossa história, naquele dia. Acreditei que você nunca iria querer me ver mais, que você tinha _medo_, _nojo_ de mim. Mas, assim como sempre, você voltou para mim. E aquilo me fez tão feliz, você não sabe o quanto. Você sempre ignorava sua própria segurança, seus sentimentos, para que pudesse ficar ao lado daqueles que amava. Você lutou por mim.

E, eu lutei por você. Lutei para continuar sendo eu mesmo, lutei contra a sede de sangue, do seu sangue. Porém, eu sempre fui o mais fraco de nós dois e você pareceu perceber. Você se ofereceu para fornecer o seu sangue e eu não consigo dizer 'não'. E em cada gole de seu sangue que eu tomava e via o rosto do Kuran, ouvia o nome do Kuran, só o _Kuran_, eu ia cada vez mais me afogando e você não parecia perceber.

Você sempre foi alguém em que eu pude me apoiar.

Foi então que você quis recuperar suas memórias. Eu temia por você, Yuuki. Temia pelo que você iria descobrir. Mas, eu estava errado. Era muito pior. Você era uma _deles_. Me senti enganado, solitário. A única pessoa que era importante para mim era aquilo que eu mais odiava. E, Yuuki, como doeu aceitar isso, aceitar que você era uma _sangue puro_, que você nunca mais seria a Yuuki que eu havia conhecido e aprendido a amar.

E foi naquele dia, em que você me provou ser vampira, em que você bebeu do meu sangue, em que ouviu ele clamando por você. _'Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki'_. Que você compreendeu, mas era tarde demais. Você havia deixado eu me afogar em minha mágoa e eu não podia tornar a respirar. Você partiu, deixando apenas memórias para trás. Memórias de seu sorriso, de seu perfume, de seu calor. Memórias de sua atitude, de seu amor.

Suas memórias me faziam respirar e eu não gostava disso. Eu queria ficar afogado para que eu não mais sentisse, para que não tivesse que sentir aquele vazio que você deixou, aquela dor que nunca desapareceria. E, todos os dias eu tinha que me convencer de que a Yuuki que eu amava não mais existia, e todos os dias eu não conseguia acreditar em minhas palavras, porque você me ensinou a ser assim, Yuuki, a ser teimoso, a ter _esperança_.

E, embora eu queiraa, do fundo do meu coração, deixar de te amar, aprender a te odiar, querer te matar, Yuuki, eu não sou capaz. Pois a cada dia que passa eu só consigo te amar mais, te querer mais. Desejar que você seja feliz, que você me abrace; desejar sentir o calor da sua pele contra a minha, sentir seu cheiro tão único. Eu só quero te ter mais uma vez nos meus braços, Yuuki, porque quando isso acontecesse, eu nunca mais deixaria você sair dali. Nunca mais deixaria você partir.

Porque, não importa o quanto eu tente, eu sinto sua falta. E a cada dia, eu sussurro seu nome para o vento, como um mantra, desejando que você pudesse me ouvir e ouvisse o pedido do meu coração. Um coração que era só seu e estava solitário sem sua presença tão terna. Um coração que batia desejando e desejando, incessantemente por seu calor.

_Volte para mim, Yuuki._

_Fique comigo, Yuuki._

_Me ame, Yuuki._

｡｡｡

**Owari**

｡｡｡

**A/N: **Primeira fic de VK! *-*

Então, minna, não sejam tão duros! D:

Eu prefiro KxY, mas... não resisti em escrever essa ZxY x3

Os sentimentos do Zero são tão divertidos! (divertidos?! Essa é uma fic de drama!)

Você me entendem :P

Bem, se vocês gostaram, odiaram, acharam que podia ser melhor, mandem **reviews**!

Porque é isso que impulsiona os ficwriters a escreverem! :D

A próxima fic deve ser uma RidoxYuuki xD

Então, nos vemos na próxima ;D

**S.K.**


End file.
